


Five Times Mary Jo Shively Almost Kissed Julia Sugarbaker (And One Time She Did)

by Bluebluebaby



Category: Designing Women
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebluebaby/pseuds/Bluebluebaby
Summary: A tropey fic for the tropiest of non-canon pairs.THE SUBTEXT IS REAL, Y'ALL
Relationships: Mary Jo Shively/Julia Sugarbaker
Comments: 28
Kudos: 35





	1. 2.18- High Rollers

**Author's Note:**

> Because designing women is on hulu, and mary jo shively is queer as a two dollar bill.

If Mary Jo has a bit of a hero worship thing for Julia, it’s only because she’s the most incredible  woman  person she’s ever met. Objectively. 

When she’d finally divorced Ted, she’d second-guessed every decision she’d made since she was 18 years old, and then here comes this woman who not only has an opinion on every subject under the sun, it’s never  _ occurred _ to her that any of them could be  _ wrong _ . It’s exhilarating, watching Julia rip someone a new asshole on the regular (although she’d never call it such, because not only is Julia Sugarbaker the Terminator, she’s Miss Manners, to boot). So if Mary Jo gets a bit of a dreamy look on her face when Julia starts yelling about this or that, it’s only because she’d like to _ be  _ her. 

She thinks. 

It does feel a bit like fate, to land at Sugarbaker’s after the last few years. Charlene had mentioned Julia in passing when she had worked for Hayden, but an offhand “ _ oh, that Mrs. McIlroy is just the most dignified woman you’ve ever seen, I swea _ r” didn’t encompass what a revelation Julia was. Mary Jo always imagined widows to be frail and timid, as a concept. Julia is… a tour de force. And full of surprises- every time she reveals something about herself, Mary Jo locks it away in her mental rolodex: studied at the Sorbonne, kicked out of her sorority, appears to dislike her sister but would kill on her behalf, always the smartest person in every room, slow to smile, but when she does it’s probably like an angel revealing itself to you. She wonders if Julia keeps track of her biography: single mother, alleged prude, daughter of a vet and yet a surprisingly incompetent dog owner, big haired and small-breasted, always a bridesmaid, never again a bride. 

Mary Jo couldn’t tell you what possessed her to ask Julia flat-out “do you think I’m sexy?”. By all means, Charlene should have been her go-to for that reassurance, what with being best friends and all, but well, Charlene’s life is just like those romance novels she loves so much, with passion and uncontrollable lust and whirlwind affairs, and Mary Jo’s never felt “ _ like a fire was burning her loins with desire _ ” once in her life, so maybe Julia’s opinion is just a bit more relevant. 

She doesn’t say “yes,” but then again, she doesn’t say “no,” either. 

_

Mary Jo  _ likes _ JD. He’s fun, and he gets it, and he’s a man in Atlanta who didn’t vote for Ronald Reagan, and that’s as close to perfect as anyone could hope for. And, it’s kind of nice to commiserate with Julia about having boyfriends (well, Julia hates that word- ‘gentleman callers,’ then) who travel so much for work. Not that she’s constantly looking for similarities between the two of them, or anything. But, they are pretty similar, in the big picture. Parents to the children of the world, as it were. So when Julia agrees to ditch work for a day fishing, Mary Jo feels like the luckiest girl in the world. If this is how Suzanne felt at Miss Georgia World, well, Mary Jo can see the appeal of pageant life.

Julia decides to go all-in on the experience, and grabs a twelve-pack of PBR en route to her grandfather’s farm. The beer is, as expected, terrible, but drinking it feels like sticking it to the man, and despite the fact that it would be more palatable if she chugged it, Mary Jo tries to savor the experience as she listens to Julia regale her with days of her wilder younger days. 

“The first time I got arrested, Suzanne was in kindergarten, and she gave me quite the lecture about appropriate behavior for ladies. It’s amazing how two people from the same flesh and blood can be so different, isn’t it?” 

“Hmmmm, I know what you mean. My brother’s idea of art is belching the ABC’s.”

Mary Jo has been drunk in her presence before, but never drunk and  _ alone  _ with Julia. Not that that would be a problem, other than losing the respect of her boss (and friend? Mary Jo thinks that word applies, but a ‘Gone Fishing’ sign does not a power dynamic eliminate). 

Julia’s laugh is more intoxicating than the cheap beer.  _ That _ might be a problem.

“You know, all of this Atlantic City nonsense makes me want to just say to hell with all of the stuff I do to look out for other people. I mean, I can’t  _ remember _ the last time I put myself and what I want first. Certainly not since I’ve been in the double digits!” 

Julia raises an eyebrow, making that slightly-predatory smile that convinces Mary Jo that she can, in fact, read minds, which is both a terrifying and wonderful thought. 

“And what, pray tell, would that look like, Mary Jo? What is it that you want?” 

Before she can think any better, Mary Jo feels herself lean in, close enough to see the faint edges of Julia’s now-worn lipstick, to hear the slow, measured exhale from her flared nostrils. 

And just like that, Julia lurches away from her, gleefully shouting, “we got a bite!!!!”

Mary Jo’s not so sure she loves fishing anymore.


	2. 2.22- Reservations for Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ski Trip. Sleep Cuddling ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Julia insisting that she and Mary Jo share a bed on their vacation with their BOYFRIENDS???? G A Y 
> 
> (i mean, the sharing a bed trope is my favorite and it happens in canon like 6 times????!!! i honestly can't believe how much subtext there is in this fucking show)

“And I thought you and I could share a bed, since Suzanne is a cover hog and a kicker.” 

Mary Jo actually has to take a moment to confirm that she is awake, and this is not one of those dreams where the rules of the universe disappear. Seeing as she’s still got all her clothes on, and they’re not on a spaceship, she figures Julia might actually be asking her to sleep with her. Literally. Julia looks at her like she’s slow on the uptake- oh, right, that comment merited a response. 

“I mean, Suzanne’s your sister- is it fair to dump her on Charlene?” 

Julia purses her lips. 

“You’re telling me you’d rather hear tales of Poplar Bluff until 3 am than enjoy a much deserved vacation?” 

Mary Jo shrugs, grateful she put up a valiant effort to not look overly eager about this scenario. 

“I guess you’re right. And I could live without hearing Charlene talk in her sleep. I mean it was bad enough before she and Bill got together, but there’s no point in us not bunking up with our men if I’m just gonna hear dream-Charlene giggling  _ ‘ohhhhhh, Bill!!! _ !’ all night long, anyways.” 

“I can assure you,” Julia punctuates by sliding her glasses down her nose, “I sleep in silence. No moans, no groans, no snores.” 

“I’ll be the judge of that.” 

_ 

Of  _ course _ , Julia neglected to convey her plans to everyone else. The part of Mary Jo that’s not annoyed at dealing with the group’s frustration is elated that apparently, she was more worthy of a consult than Reese, but she’s out of shape with dealing with whiny men. Then again, Ted was too busy getting it on the side to ever complain about Mary Jo foiling his plans for debauchery (with  _ her _ , at least). She’s still relieved when Julia gets her way- it’s not that sex with JD is  _ bad _ , but well, the whole thing is still stressful. She can’t help but think of all the things she  _ doesn’t  _ have- breasts, spontaneity, imagination, double joints- and too often it feels like one more thing on the endless to-do list of womanhood. 

(She blames the buttered rum for making her think of Julia when Reese talks about the way Bill and Charlene look at each other. JD’s face just isn’t as expressive, that’s all. )

Julia’s still fuming when they get in bed, and Mary Jo thinks she probably shouldn’t have finished her drink, but hindsight is 20-20, and all. 

“Honestly, you’d think that at this age they’d be a bit more civilized. I mean, we can’t ski on our ski trip, and somehow that’s more disappointing than gendered room assignments?” 

Mary Jo yawns, stretching above her head. Her tongue feels loose and heavy. 

“Well, in Reese’s defense, Julia, at his age your hips can only take one or the other and I don’t blame him for choosing you.” 

Julia swats her on the arm.

“Oh, hush. And I’ll have you know that Mr. Watson’s hips are in  _ very _ good shape for his age.”

Mary Jo swallows a dry heave (and a comment about the relative merits of her comparative youth).

“I’ve barely become accustomed to being naked in front of JD in the privacy of my own home. I think I might actually die if Suzanne heard me have sex.” 

She can’t help but shudder in fear. 

“I don’t think she’d notice,” Julia laughs. “If it doesn’t concern her, it doesn’t generally warrant her attention.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind for my future lovemaking escapades, then,” Mary Jo rolls her eyes. 

_

Julia, true to her word, is not a snorer. She is, however, a cuddler. 

Mary Jo wakes to find herself trapped by an arm and leg draped across her stomach. She cranes her head to see the alarm clock. 5:37. She figures Julia’s internal clock has to be calibrated to 6am at the latest, so she might as well wait it out, or fear awakening the wrath of the Terminator. 

If she pays too much attention to the warmth of Julia’s body, or the way her shampoo smells, or the slight curve of her lip as she smiles in her sleep, well, she’s just practicing mindfulness, living in the moment, like Oprah talked about last week. She’s certainly not filing away the information for later recall, that would be downright creepy. 

Mary Jo lets herself close her eyes, and relax into the feeling of Julia next to her. It’s funny- despite how much Julia’s approval means to her, she feels less self-conscious in this moment than she ever has with Ted or JD. Like this is where she belongs, after a lifetime of searching. It’s a nice thought to drift off to. 

She wakes when the leg on top of her stretches, and Julia opens one eye. Mary Jo can’t help but grin, despite the early hour and the awkward position. She’s half-asleep enough that she very nearly kisses the frown off Julia’s face. It feels like the most natural way in the world to start the day, until Mary Jo remembers that Julia is, well, Julia. And their beaux are in the next room. Better put a pin in it. 

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. Hope you didn’t get a charley horse in those long,  _ sprawling  _ legs of yours.”

Julia opens both eyes and realizes where she is, and quickly jumps away, apologizing for her “old reflexes from being married for 25 years.” 

Mary Jo can’t tell if she imagined her blush or not. 

_

There’s something contagious about Charlene and Bill’s visceral affection for each other. Mary Jo can’t help but forgive JD, and it’s nice to let someone lead for a moment, to lift her up and spin her around and make her feel like the most beautiful girl in the room. It’s a relief to feel  _ light _ , after being crushed under the weight of Julia (and her expectations). She’s lucky to have someone like him. 

Even if he does snore. 


	3. 3.18 "Come on and Marry Me Bill"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annie potts is the best lipsyncer in the biz.

Mary Jo thought she’d be more sad when she and JD decided to call it quits. Instead, the predominant feeling she carries is relief, like she can breathe again after a year underwater. She wonders if that would be true if he  _ hadn’t  _ moved in with her, but well, surely that would have been an eventuality anyway? 

And anyways, if you love someone, you want to spend  _ more _ time with them, not less. Not that Mary Jo would know- she’d thought she’d loved Ted and he spent every possible moment he could in another woman’s bed/car/office/camper van. 

It seems like the only (grown) person Mary Jo doesn’t get sick of is Julia- for some reason even being stuck sharing a tent together feels preferable to the nights at home alone without the kids. And well, Mary Jo might have made peace with her  _ crush _ on her boss, but the idea of being  _ in love _ with Julia is just  _ too much _ . She’s not Dash Goff, the writer- she has no need to suffer at the hands of a Sugarbaker woman.

(If she dates a man equidistant to Claudia’s age and her own it’s only to have a no-strings-attached rebound from JD, certainly not in light of the realization that her present type is severe older women. And If she brings Julia with her to dump him, well that’s just what friends are for.) 

Still, between ending it with JD and Charlene and Bill getting married, she can’t help but feel a bit maudlin at her own prospects. 

Granted, she pushes all those feelings aside to host  **_the_ ** bachelorette party of the century, and she only takes her attention off Charlene for a few seconds to catch Julia’s eye when she rattles off her finest impression of her. All in all, downright admirable, considering “Julia in her pajamas” has taken to making a recurrent guest star appearances in her dreams lately. 

She even sells “Where the Boys Are,” which, presently,  _ really _ feels like a stretch. But it’s pure Charlene, and Charlene is the best friend she’s ever had. She’s kind of forgotten that lately, with how it’s so often shaken out to her and Julia pairing up in the name of pragmatism, and Charlene and Bill making moony eyes at one another. But Charlene’s been there for her in her lowest times, heck, she would never have met Julia Sugarbaker without her, and she’s genuinely elated for her fairytale come true. No one on this earth more deserves a happily-ever-after.

Julia, astute as ever, hones in on her melancholy as they clean up from the rehearsal dinner. 

(Yes, Mary Jo had volunteered to stay behind and help after everyone else left, no, this is not an indicator of a hopeless infatuation with Julia, it’s just good southern manners. She can’t help it if her mama raised her right). 

“You know, I find weddings hard now, too,” Julia murmurs, falsely nonchalant. 

“You at least had a happy marriage with someone who loved you just as much as you loved them, Julia. It’s a bit different from being an old maid, no offense.” 

Julia looks away, lost in thought (whether of Hayden or in pity for Mary Jo, she can’t say).

“Maybe you’re right. I’m sorry for assuming we were feeling similarly.” 

(Julia? Apologizing readily? For something she SAID? Maybe Mary Jo’s in a dream, or something.) 

“It’s okay- but if you try to give me the ‘you’ll find someone, there’s a man just waiting for you’ speech I  _ will  _ be forced to smack you.” 

She expects Julia to laugh, but the look she gets instead is just absolute fondness. 

“You’re perfect as you are, on your own, but I expect that deep down you already know that, Mary Jo. So instead, I’ll just say that anyone would be lucky to have you, although I can’t imagine there are many that would be worthy of you.” 

She brings a hand to Mary Jo’s cheek, gently caressing her face with her thumb, and every cell in Mary Jo’s body is just screaming “ _ YOU’RE WORTHY, JULIA! MORE THAN WORTHY _ !” and she swears that this time, Julia is moving towards her too, until the phone rings, with a tearful frantic bride to be on the other line. 

And somehow, Charlene is  _ still _ Mary Jo’s best friend.

At least she threw her the bouquet. Though Mary Jo’s got a sinking suspicion superstition isn’t on her side these days. 


	4. 4.22 'It's a Wonderful Life'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember when Mary Jo and Julia SLOW DANCED IN CANON and also JULIA WAS WEARING A TUXEDO AT THE TIME how did they ever try to play off these women as heterosexual smdhhhhhh

Mary Jo is a fantastic friend. It’s just a fact. 

See: Charlene’s bachelorette party, Charlene’s baby shower, and now, Charlene’s romantic, sentimental date night. 

Sure, she’d counted on Julia’s social connections to get the venue, but the _logistics_? Pure Mary Jo. 

Single mothers get shit done. 

Despite the bumps in the road (and the brief rage she feels when Julia has no elevator key), it’s a lovely evening. And she and Julia make a good team, that’s always been true. Suzanne always treats them like feminist clones of one another, but that’s not accurate- they may share the same core beliefs, but they balance one another out. It’s a good business partnership. 

Like, right now- Mary Jo looks like the Swedish Chef, and Julia looks like Marlene Dietrich’s more attractive younger sister. 

_Balance._

She wonders if Anthony’s borderline-delirious gastric misadventure makes him continue to play without batting an eyelash at who’s now on the dance floor, or if it’s just kind of accepted now that she and Julia are close enough friends that of course, they should dance, what a waste, otherwise. 

_Naturally,_ Julia leads. 

And sings along, under her breath. 

Mary Jo’s nervous enough that she’s got the grace of, well, still the Swedish Chef, but she can’t help but sneak a smile when Anthony sings “never, never change, keep that breathless charm,” because if anyone is inexorably themselves, and probably fundamentally incapable of change, it’s Julia Sugarbaker. 

And Mary Jo really does love that about her, even if it means she won’t change in the ways she might wish she would, either. 

After one dance, Anthony begs off. 

“I think I’ve done right by Charlene, and you know, I hate to have bad manners but do you ladies think you could get this all cleaned up? I’m very afraid I would add to the mess and I know you don’t want that.” 

Julia waves him off with a visible shudder and a blessing of better health. 

“Well, I guess we’d better get ready to head back down Mt. Everest,” Mary Jo sighs. 

“Not so fast- let’s have one more dance, why don’t we? I’d hate for these heels to be utterly wasted on manual labor.” 

Mary Jo’s about to comment that dancing is a little tough without music, when Julia begins to hum, once again leading her across the ~~dancefloor~~ rooftop. 

(It’s easier this time, maybe for the lack of an audience, or because at some point, Mary Jo’s nervous system decided it could only be on full alert for so long.) 

“ _It's not the pale moon that excites me_

_That thrills and delights me_

_Oh no, it's just the nearness of you”_

Mary Jo lets herself give in, for once, to the moment. She leans her head on Julia’s shoulder, closes her eyes, and listens. 

“ _When you're in my arms_

_And I feel you so close to me_

_All my wildest dreams come true_ ”

The song ends, and their movement slows. When Mary Jo looks up, Julia is right there, ready for her close-up. 

Somehow, Mary Jo manages to regain her ability to speak. Well, whisper, at least.

“Julia, what made you choose that song?” 

Julia looks… shy? (If she keeps on doing all this out-of-character stuff in Mary Jo’s presence, she might just get her hopes up.) 

“I’ve always had a fondness for Hoagy Carmichael. ‘Georgia on my Mind,’ of course, and well, one can’t forget ‘Stardust’-” 

So it’s gonna be like that. 

“Right, well, maybe ‘Two Sleepy People’ would have been more appropriate, hmmm?” 

(If she sounds bitter, it’s because she is.) 

“I don’t think so,” Julia murmurs, squeezing Mary Jo’s hand, unconsciously rubbing her thumb against Mary Jo’s palm. 

And maybe tonight is more than worth it, maybe the blisters she’ll have tomorrow will be a happy reminder of a momentous occasion.

Or, maybe the sky will open up and it will rain and rain and rain on Mary Jo’s parade. 

Georgia (and its weather) can go to hell for all she cares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoagy Carmichael still slaps i don't make the rules


	5. 5.24 The Pride of Sugarbaker's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sports? are gay

Mary Jo’s been called “frigid” since she was sixteen years old. First, by Ted when she wouldn’t put out before marriage. Then, by Ted when she wouldn’t put out anytime, anywhere  _ after _ marriage. And well, J.D. as much as implied it, though he had the tact to spare her the name-calling. 

(She hates that phrase, “put out.” Like her genitalia was a can of wet food for the alley cats-  _ COME AND GET IT, BOYS! _ ) 

Maybe that’s why her first one-night stand ended in disaster-  _ clearly _ , Mary Jo Shively was not made for casual sex and meaningless flings. 

But, considering she’s on her third cold shower of the week, and it’s only Tuesday, she’d say her frigid days might be behind her.

Problem is, the thing that’s got her riled up isn’t some young single hunk, or even a middle-aged father of two. It’s Julia. In the most ridiculous coach’s outfit anyone’s ever worn. 

She. Looks. Stupid. 

And Mary Jo wants to Rip. Her. Clothes. Off. With. Her. Teeth.

See, a year ago she would have said that this excitement was just the thrill of meeting one’s intellectual match, of having someone who could give as good as they got. 

But now Mary Jo knows that she wants to be on the receiving end of more than Julia’s verbal barbs. 

And it’s downright  _ lousy _ . 

Lousy to get distracted from her own son’s enjoyment of a game by the way Julia’s neck tendons kind of pop out when she’s yelling at the referee. 

Lousy to resent a (relatively) innocent child like Randa for always seeming to be underfoot when she could swear Julia’s about two seconds from resolving their tension once and for all. 

Lousy to have sex dreams about  **_arm wrestling._ **

She wonders, if the kids hadn’t been there- would Julia have leaned in? Would MaryJo have finally met her match? She’s made a little pro and con list of whether Julia would ever be open to dating a woman, and right now the evidence is unconvincing. Neither decisive enough to give up hope,  _ or _ take a risk. 

**Pro:**

-Feminist who believes in women’s sexual liberation in the abstract. 

-More knowledgeable than most about lesbian historical figures and cultural references.

-Very good at smirking. 

**Con:**

-Exceptionally regressive about women’s sexual liberation in  _ practice. _

-Pointedly  _ offended  _ when Mary Jo asked her to pretend to be girlfriends. 

-Has had long-term, happy relationships with men who definitely did  _ not _ call her “frigid.” 

At the end of the day, it’s the 3rd extra inning and there’s a storm blowing in. But the upside is that Julia finally looks like herself. It’s good to see her angry, even, after the past few months. (Part of Mary Jo thinks she could really make her case what with no family history of heart disease and being a younger woman and all, but she thinks Julia might get offended with that last bit, even if she were a lil gay she’d still be a lot vain and that’s just how the Sugarbaker women are.) 

Mary Jo realizes she’s been having this internal monologue as Julia asks her a question, judging by the confused stare she gets in return. 

“Do I have dirt on my face or something?” 

“What? No, you’re per- fine, you’re fine, Julia. I was just thinking that it’s nice to see you mad as hell again.” 

Julia smiles, and it reaches her eyes for the first time in a long while. 

“There’s fight in me yet, Mary Jo. And I want a rematch once our wrists are healed.” 

Mary Jo lets Julia grab the first shower. 

Might as well let the hot water go on and run out. 


	6. 6.14 Driving My Mama Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia goes the extra mile for Mary Jo, and she can't hide her feelings anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the STARING CONTEST in this episode is the gayest thing i've ever seen.

Things are changing at Sugarbaker’s. Not just with the arrival of Allison and Carlene (and departure of Suzanne and Charlene), but with Julia, too. 

That list that Mary Jo’s been keeping longer than she would care to admit? It’s leaning decidedly more into the pro side. 

See: 

\- Julia secretly hoping her new boyfriend is gay

-Julia suggesting they raise Mary Jo’s baby together.

-(Julia holding Mary Jo for what felt like hours when she lost said baby) 

-Julia claiming she never wanted to hear/think/speak about sex again after their Jellies of the World escapade (Mary Jo chooses to believe that “heterosexual sex” is implied in her statement and that lesbian sex would actually be a healing, transformative experience after that nightmare).

Not to mention the double date, rolling their eyes at the ridiculousness of Mary Jo’s brother and Allison, or the unnecessary physicality of their  _ Whatever Happened to Baby Jane  _ rehearsals. 

So, even though Mary Jo knows asking Julia to accompany her on a Greyhound Bus, of all the godforsaken places is an enormous ask, she also knows that she’ll say yes. 

Her mother, naturally,  _ loves  _ Julia. Then again, she’s as good as family, so that’s a relief. One less thing to worry about in the cosmic scheme of terror. 

By the grace of god, Mary Jo’s mother makes it home, after a seemingly interminable journey.

“I appreciate you waiting to murder me until after mother disembarked, that’s very kind of you, Julia.” 

Julia just rolls her eyes. 

“I don’t even think you needed me here, frankly, but I’m glad I could help. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to try to get a little sleep, seeing as I have to drive us back from the bus station.” 

It’s one of those fake huffs, though, where Mary Jo knows she’s not really mad, just afraid of appearing  _ too  _ soft. Julia shuffles back and forth restlessly, until Mary Jo nudges her shoulder closer for her to use as a pillow. She counts streetlamps and Julia’s breaths until she, too, falls asleep. 

_

It’s just past dawn when they arrive back downtown, at the depot that’s seen better days. Julia gives Mary Jo this sleepy, dreamy smile as she wakes up. It’s the most unguarded Mary Jo’s ever seen her. It makes her heart do a backflip. 

As Julia starts the car and waits for it to warm up, Mary Jo feels herself start talking before her brain can actually think. 

“Julia, you have no idea how much this means to me. I mean, I know it was an incredible ask, but I also know that, well, you did it for me, and I just can’t explain to you how much I appreciate it- how much I appreciate  _ you _ , and well-” 

Julia looks at her expectantly. Openly. 

Oh,  _ damn it all to hell.  _

“I guess what I mean is-” 

Mary Jo places her hands gently on both of Julia’s magnificent cheekbones and gives her a firm peck on the lips, that while chaste, can’t be mistaken in its intention. 

“-I think you’re the most wonderful person to ever exist and I’ve been wanting to do that for a very long time and I really hope you don’t have to kill me before I can say goodbye to Claudia and Quint.” 

Mary Jo le’s herself breathe again, looking out the window as she feels her cheeks burn. When she doesn’t hear Julia yelling at her or feel herself being pushed out the door into oncoming traffic she chances a look back to the driver’s seat. 

“I’m not going to kill you, Mary Jo.” Julia’s voice is unnervingly gentle. She recovers quickly, however and assumes her usual bright bossiness. 

“Now, what do you say we get the world’s largest coffees and grab some doughnuts for Anthony and the girls?” 

_

Mary Jo thinks she does a pretty good job of faking normalcy when they return to Sugarbaker’s. Of course, she and Julia can’t help but dissolve into giggles when they realize that their colleagues have somehow had a worse night than them, and for a second it feels like she imagined that moment of rash stupidity in the parking lot.

“Well, why don’t y’all go on home and take the day off,” Julia acquiesces, “You’re not much use to us sleep-deprived and half-traumatized. And you could all use a shower or twenty.” 

“It’s the stress hormones!” Carlene is quick to correct, but she doesn’t turn down the offer. 

After they leave, Mary Jo takes a deep breath and prepares to pretend nothing ever happened. 

“Well, I guess I should probably run home and make sure the kids didn’t burn down the house or anything-”

“Have a seat, Mary Jo. I think we should talk.” 

Here it comes.  _ Death-by-Terminator.  _

“Listen, Julia, it was a wild night, I was emotionally overwhel-” 

“Perhaps _ I  _ should do the talking, Mary Jo. I think you need to hear a few things.” 

She glares Mary Jo into silence, and continues, softer this time. 

“You know how I told you all I was kicked out of my sorority for refusing to wear a girdle?”

“What does that have to do with-” 

Another glare.

“That’s half-true. I wasn’t in fact, wearing a girdle when I was found… I _ n flagrante _ _delicto_ with a fellow Tri-Delt.” 

Mary Jo can’t help it- she  _ gasps _ . 

“And while you all seem to think I don’t give a damn what anyone else thinks of me, well, the ostracism that ensued sent a message. And then I met Hayden, and I loved him so much I could let go of that weight, and keep all of those feelings buried deep.” 

Mary Jo takes her hand, squeezing reassuringly. 

“Oh, Julia, I’m so sorry. How awful. I had no idea.” 

“Well, I wouldn’t expect you to. I picked my battles after that- never anything so personal. Civil rights, the AIDS crisis, women’s equality in the workplace, but nothing that would bring that kind of shame I’d felt upon the rest of my family.” 

“But to know you’re…”

“Bisexual would be the accurate term, I suppose. But you’re not, are you?” 

Mary Jo swears she can see her heart beating out of her chest at the feeling of Julia’s full attention on her, the heaviness of her admission in the air. It’s only fair to be honest in return. 

“No, I don’t think I am. I, well I thought I was just picky about men, or distrustful after all of Ted’s affairs, but I don’t think I could date another one, even if…” 

She trails off, but they both hear the unspoken, “if you break my heart.”

Julia clears her throat. 

“I think it’s clear that I value you very much as a person and as a friend, and given the unspeakable indignities that I’ve put myself through in the past twenty-four hours, that my feelings go beyond the realm of platonic support.” 

Mary Jo has to backtrack when she realizes that Julia is  _ not _ , in fact, letting her down gently. 

“You what?” 

Julia answers her with a kiss. Slower this time, light as a feather, and Mary Jo gets why none of her relationships with men ever seemed to work out. Because all this time, she’s been searching for softness, and beauty, and the feeling of being so deeply  _ understood _ that words are ultimately unnecessary.

“Oh.” Is just about all she can muster at the moment. 

“Well. I think I’ve made myself clear.” 

Mary Jo can’t help the smile that threatens to split her face in two. 

“I never thought- well, it’s embarrassing I guess how long I’ve wanted that to happen.” 

“Well I certainly hope it was worth the wait,” Julia rolls her eyes, but her blush proves she’s just as thrilled as Mary Jo. 

“I hope you’ll understand- I reckon I couldn’t be anything  _ but _ serious about you, Mary Jo, but I’ve spent an awful long time in the closet and I don’t think I can just come right back out overnight. Hell, it will probably take a year just to explain to Suzanne what’s going on-” 

Mary Jo cuts her off with one more kiss (this new strategy of cutting off rants at the source could really come in handy, truth be told).

“I think I’ve more than proven my ability to be patient. Besides, I think she’ll have an awful long time to get used to us.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we did it! we made them kiss!! thank you all for your support god bless the rarepairs among us <3


End file.
